Of Teeth, Tutus and Fairies
by Aijin
Summary: When Gohan lets it slip that the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist, how will he cheer up his brother and avoid the dreadful frying pan? [My humor, Slliness. Part 1/1]


****

A new fic from me and humor to boot! 

Warnings: Silliness, weird plot, cross-dressing (for the sake of the plot, not sexual), and over use of the word Fairy' ^_-

Timeline placement: After the Cell saga, before Buu.

Disclaimed.

Of Teeth, Tutus and Fairies

"Niisan! Brother! GOHAN!"

The high-pitched shriek reached Gohan's ears in an instant, breaking him out of his concentration and nearly ripping his eardrums. At the tone of distress Gohan was up and running in search of his younger sibling.

"Gohan! Gohan, HURRY!"

Gohan pushed himself faster, nearly knocking into the small boy upon reaching him. The older demi-saiyans's eyes immediately spotted the blood on his brother's hand. Forcing his panic down he spoke in an almost-calm tone, "Goten, what's wrong?"

"Look!" Goten shrieked again, pushing his hands up toward his brother. "Lookit, Gohan, see!" A wide grin was plastered on the younger's face.

Immense relief washed over Gohan's face as he saw what his brother held in his bloodied hand. "A tooth."

Goten nodded excitedly. "It's my first, Gohan! It was all loose and wiggley"

"I remember," Gohan suppressed a shudder at the memory of Goten playing with his dangling just-barely-there' tooth.

"an' the Tooth Fairy is gonna come an' take my tooth an' give me money for it! For a tooth, Gohan!"

Gohan's eyebrows fell together, creasing his forehead. _Tooth Fairy?_ "Goten," the small demi-saiyan bounced with his excitement. "There is no Tooth Fairy, Goten."

The child's bouncing stopped immediately. "Really?"

Gohan shook his head in the negative. "It's just a myth adults tell their children so they'll be excited over loosing a tooth Who told you about it?" 

"Mommy told me about the Tooth Fairy." Goten said quietly, a pout falling cross his small face. "Did she lie, brother?"

Gohan's eyes widened. _Mom told him and the Tooth Fairy? But she told me it wasn't real right from the start_ His brother's earlier shriek of apparent joy echoed in his head. _Oh crap._

"Mom told that the Tooth Fairy," Gohan gulped, "that Goten nodded, "Mommy said that the Tooth Fairy comes an' leaves money under your pillow for your tooth." He sniffled, obvious sadness playing in his childish voice.

_He actually _believed _her? Oh no_ Gohan thought.

"So the Tooth Fairy isn't real? No one's gonna come take my tooth at night? I lost it just because and not cause the Tooth Fairy wanted it?" 

"Um well you see, Goten, sometimes parents like to tell their kids stories for um fun."

"Lying isn't nice."

"I'm not saying it is."

"Lying's not fun either."

"I never said–"

"You said they lie for fun!" Goten protested.

"I meant that they tell make-believe stories to amuse the little kids." Gohan explained with a sign.

Goten was quiet for a long time, seemingly contemplating Gohan's latest statement. After many moments of concentration Goten looked up at his brother with big, watery eyes. "The Tooth Fairy isn't real?"

_Uh-oh_

Goten sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes before the tears could fall. "And nobody wants my tooth?"

Gohan thought quickly. "Well I suppose I could put it on a necklace for you"

"An' the Tooth Fairy isn't gonna come and leave a little present under my pillow?"

"Well no but-"

The small child finally lost his restrain, bursting into tears. With a loud cry he ran off back toward their house.

_For some reason I get the feeling I'm going to be yelled at pretty soon Perhaps I'll just mediate further away–_

"GOHAN!"

Gohan tensed at the sound of his mother's angry scream. "That was quick." He sighed and drudged over to his house, half expecting to be met with a frying pan. As he walked into the living room he saw Chichi send Goten up to his room before turning to him with a glare that could stop any man's heart. He gulped.

"Y-Yes, Mom?"

"Don't stutter, Gohan, you're too intelligent for that."

"Sorry, Mom." He tried to look behind her, just to make sure there was no frying pan. She glared.

"Gohan," she ground out, "why did you tell your brother– who is only five, mind you– that there is no Tooth Fairy?"

"Because there isn't?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you told me there wasn't a Tooth Fairy from the start!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!"

Gohan dropped his head, "Sorry, Mom."

Chichi sighed, sitting heavily on the couch. "Gohan, I think you've managed to break your little brother's heart."

"But all I said was there was no Tooth Fairy "

"Exactly."  
"He should know, Mom, it's not good to lie to your children." Chichi glared again. Gohan shuddered.

Chichi stood and briskly walked to the closet. "Gohan, I was hoping things would never come to this"

_Oh god not a frying pan_ Gohan's eyes widened. Looking around, he wondered if he could escape before the dreaded pan bore down on him.

Chichi reached deep into the back of the closet, struggling with it's overflowing contents. With a gleam in her eye she pulled out what she sought. Turning to face her son, she realized he was no longer there.

"Gohan"

A small squeak sounded from the corner of the room, behind an overstuffed armchair. Chichi rolled her eyes, setting the item on the couch before moving to the chair. 

"Ahem."

"Eep." Gohan peeked out over the top. "Um"

"Come on out, Gohan."

"But" With another icy glare, Gohan was out of hiding, facing his mom with a drooped head.

"Now Gohan, you know that you deserve to be punished for disclosing the truth about the Tooth Fairy, correct?"

"Yes mother."

"And how should I punish you?"

Gohan looked up. "Um"

"Never mind, it was a rhetorical question. That," she pointed to the item on the couch, "is what your punishment is going to be."

Hesitantly, Gohan turned his gaze to the couch. His eyes widened as a choked cry escaped him.

"A tutu?!" Chichi grinned. Gohan saw his life flash before his eyes

**~**

Gohan looked at his reflection in horror. The purple tutu– complete with matching leotard, wings, tights and shoes– clung tightly to his body and he had to wriggle just to get it set on his hips. With every breath he took he was sure he'd inhaled lung-fulls of glitter that had shaken loose from said Tooth Fairy costume. He turned to profile, glancing at his faux wings. Pink mesh wrapped around thin wire with silver glitter-glue adorning it made the extra appendages. Gohan shuddered. He cast a glance to his feet and the pink slippers he wore. Sighing loudly he returned his gaze to the mirror.

"As if it wasn't horrible enough" he glared at the purple eyeshadow, pink blush and extra long lashes adorning his features. He poked at his cheek and winced when he drew back his finger, covered in pink powder. Sighing loudly he shot one more glare at himself before stepping out of the bathroom.

Chichi grinned in delight but bit back the comment she had. Gohan shot her a Look. Her grin widened.

"You could at least pretend like you weren't enjoying this immensely."

"No," Chichi chuckled, "I really doubt I could."

Gohan sighed, "I'm not even going to ask where you got this costume in the first place or why" he shuddered, "Where's Goten?"

"He left."

"What?"

"He left through his window," amusement danced in Chichi's eyes, "I called to make sure, but I had a hunch He's at Capsule Corp."

"So I got into this ridiculous Tooth Fairy out fit for nothing?" 

Chichi hid her wide grin behind her hand, "No, I wouldn't say that"

"What" Gohan's eyes widened, "Oh no you don't mean you wouldn't_Mom_!"

A full-hearted laugh escaped the small woman as she clutched at her stomach. "Oh," she continued laughing, "your face" she leaned against the counter for support, "that look!" She broke into another fit of hysterics.

The demi-saiyan glared, giving his mom another, more deadly, Look. "_Mom,_"

After a few long moments of laugher, Chichi straightened up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. She cleared her throat, pushing away her out of character amusement. Coughing to hide any further laughs, she attempted a stern look she failed miserably, but managed to command Gohan anyway. "Gohan, you made the mistake of telling Goten about the Tooth Fairy, now I expect you to accept your responsibility and go to him to fix things."

Gohan's face dropped, "But Mom!"

"Watch your tone."

Gohan coughed and started again. "Mom, he's over at his friend's house can't I wait?"

"You want to sit around in that costume?"

"Well no but I am not going to go to Capsule Corp. like this! Mom, _Vegeta's_ there!"

"I don't want this glitter spread all over my tidy house, Gohan. Now go."

Gohan opened his mouth to protest but Chichi cut him off, managing to give him a thoroughly icy glare. He sighed, trudging to the door. Turning back for a final word of protest he noticed the large frying pan. Eyes widening, he ran out of the house, taking to the air.

"Me and my big mouth" Gohan sighed miserably, running a hand through his gelled and thoroughly glittered hair. Pulling back a handful of shiny specs he sighed, dropping the glitter.

---

A few short minutes of flying later (he'd flown swiftly, dreading the thought of being spotted no need for "Tooth Fairy Spotted!" headlines in the morrow's paper.), he hovered over the round building of Capsule Corp.

"God I don't want to do this" Visions of frying pans flashed through his head. "Then again her frying pan's are unnatural"

Heaving a loud sigh, he lowered himself to the ground. Making his way sleathily around the grounds, he stopped below Trunks' bedroom window.

Laughter streamed out the opened window. Childish laughter. _Hysterical_ laughter. 

"Oh yes, I really broke his heart'." Gohan grumbled, setting his hands on his hips. Glaring up at the window he contemplated running away to Canada he'd heard the people were nice there didn't use frying pans as weapons Yet as he thought more pictures of his mother's violent pans danced in his mind. 

Muttering a quiet prayer to any deity that would take pity on him, Gohan asked that neither Trunks nor Goten recognize him or have a camera ready That done; he hovered up to the second-story window, stopping just as he peeked over the sill.

Inside, Goten and Trunks sat glued to the television screen, various characters flashing by. 

"Maybe I should just wait for them to go to sleep"

_"now I expect you to accept your responsibility and go to him to fix things"_ His mother's words echoed in his mind.

"Damn."

Taking a deep breath and readying himself, Gohan gracefully flew into the room, attempting to flutter his glittery mesh wings. Upon his landing, two sets of bulging eyes focused on him in all his pink, purple and glittery glory. Blushing furiously (though one couldn't tell beneath the mounds of pink make-up) he began to stumble through the practiced lines.

"I am," Gohan coughed, remembering to witch to a falsetto before starting again. "I mean uh I am the Tooth F-Fairy and I've come to to get Goten's um, tooth."

Goten's eyes widened considerably, almost masking the whole of his little face. Trunks tilted his head.

"Wait a second Is that–" Gohan shot him the scariest look he could conjure up which was pretty scary, make-up considered. "Right never mind"

Goten, having been too much in awe of the Tooth Fairy that stood before them to hear Trunks, looked at Gohan with wonder. "The Tooth Fairy You're real?"

Gohan blushed more but managed a nod. "Goten," Gohan started, again in a falsetto, "I have heard that you lost a tooth?"

Goten nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out various insects, a few coins, a rock or two, some lent, and a small tooth. "See! It fell out today." He beamed.

Trunks eyed his friend, then the supposed Tooth Fairy, then his friend again "But Goten, there is no Tooth Fairy, she's just make-believe."

Goten frowned. "Gohan said that too"

Gohan frowned as well at the tone of his brother's voice.

"Well, it's true. _She's_ fake I don't know who _he_ is," he pointed to Gohan.

Goten looked at Gohan curiously. "But Trunks that's not a boy Boys aren't that glittery."

Gohan blushed again. _I _knew_ I went too heavy with that stuff_

"But well, you have a point." Trunks smirked and nodded.

"See! Tol'ja!" Trunks rolled his eyes, turning back to the television program. Goten stood and held his tooth, among the various other treasures from his pocket, out to the Tooth Fairy. "Here, you like teeth, right?"

Gohan nodded and cautiously reached for the tooth, careful not to disturb the fuzzy brown thing in his brother's hand. "Oh yes, I um _love_ teeth"

Goten grinned, stuffing the other items back into his pocket. After a moment he frowned, looking expectantly at Gohan. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, slipping out of his falsetto. He began to cough wildly to cover it up. "Oh my, I must have a cold"

Goten looked concerned, "You alright?" At Gohan's nod he smiled.

"What I meant to ask earlier um Well what, Goten?"

"Money," Trunks chimed in, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh! Money, that's right." Gohan fished through his small purse that hung round his neck. Digging out a few bills, he handed them over to his sibling.

Goten took the money with wide eyes. "All this for one tooth?"

Trunks bent his neck to eye the money. "Hey, that's more than mom ever gave me for one measly tooth!" He glowered at Gohan. "My mom said that even if there was a real Tooth Fairy that she only gave small amounts"

"Um we've had a rate change"

"I don't buy it," Trunks got up and walked over to Gohan, tugging at his tutu. "You're not the Tooth Fairy!"

Goten's eyes widened, "He's not?"

"No, his tutu has a tag that says Made in the U.S.A', everyone knows that mythical creatures shop in Canada."

""

Gohan sweatdropped. "Erm this was on sale?" Trunks shook his head. "I uh borrowed it from a friend?" Another shake of purple hair. "My old one ripped and this is all I could get rushed to me over night?"

"Feh."

Goten's lip trembled. "You're not the real Tooth Fairy?"

"Well uh"

"And you took my tooth anyway?"

"Er"

"And you gave me money?"

"You're complaining about that?"

"Oh, no, I s'pose not." Goten grinned.

Gohan sighed. Trunks smirked, a gleam (not unlike that which had flashed through Chichi's eyes before she got the tutu) registered in Trunks' eyes.

_I've got a bad feeling about this_

"Wait this just might be the real Tooth Fairy," Trunks grinned.

"Wha but you just said it wasn't!"

"Maybe I was wrong."

Goten gasped, "But you said that never happens!"

Gohan sweatdropped. Trunks had the decency to blush lightly. 

"Eh Anyway Yeah, I bet this could be the real Tooth Fairy and to prove it, all he has to do is," Trunks grinned, "Grant us three wishes!"

Gohan sighed.

"But Trunks doesn't the dragon do that?"

"Only two."

"And the Tooth Fairy can do three?" 

"Duh, common knowledge." He smirked.

"Okay!" Goten grinned.

_Wow he'll believe anything_

"So Fairy," six-year-old Trunks poked Gohan hard in the ribs, "I wanna make a wish now."

_Eh, how hard can it be? They're just little kids_

**~**

_Little kids with the appetites of animals! They're _Saiyan_ Gohan, duh! _Gohan continued to mentally berate himself, as he had been doing for the passed half hour.

Loud slurping, gulping, and chewing came from behind the mountain of ice cream the sat before Gohan.

_Figures they'd wish for dessert. _He stared ominously at the sweet treat._ I didn't know you could get something that big _

Upon hearing voices he recognized, Gohan turned to look at the entrance. His eyes widened and he paled multiple shades though pink blush hid that aspect of his fear. There at the door stood his acquaintances from school and here he was in a Tooth Fairy get-up! He groaned, sinking lower in the booth.

A look of relief washed over Gohan's face as the mountain of frozen sugar and cream disappeared; thankful for the appetites of the two demi-saiyans for the first time since they ordered the ice cream.

"Alright! Done?" Gohan asked in his falsetto (which he was getting surprisingly good at). Trunks and Goten nodded, grinning and patting their swollen tummies.

"So, the _Fairy_ an' co. are done?" A not-so-polite waiter asked, approaching the table. Gohan glared but nodded, dismissing the insult for the sake of getting out of there quickly. 

"Alright then," he slapped a bill down on the table, "Fifty-seven, forty-three– plus tip."

Gohan repeated the number numbly, a sinking feeling enveloping him. The only money he had was given to Goten, and even that wasn't near enough to cover dessert

At the look of distress crossing the fairy's' face the waiter snatched up the bill. "You can't pay, can you, _Fairy_."

"Well, you see it's a funny story really."

"I can't believe this I've been ripped off by a Fairy!"

"Shh, not so loud Besides, I'm good for it okay?"

Goten decided to help, "Yeah! He can pay you in teeth! I bet he has thousands of them somewhere"

Trunks grinned, snickering to himself. Gohan glared.

"I except cash and cash only." The waiter glanced back at the kitchen. "Unless" He grinned and got that same damned glint in his eyes.

---

_Just my luck,_ Gohan mentally grumbled, _now I'm not only a fairy, I have dish pan hands to boot!_ He glared at the growing pile of dishes. Trunks and Goten stood just outside the kitchen door (he'd refused to let them near a sink, he could just imagine the trouble that would cause), waiting patiently. He sighed, reaching into the grimy water and pulling out more dishes to scrub.

_Me and my big mouth_

Fifteen minutes later found Gohan exiting the ice cream parlor through the back door, not daring to pass by his schoolmates. He sighed upon looking down at his hands. "I'm a living raisin," he groaned.

Goten took a break from bouncing at Gohan's side to turn to him. Gohan sighed.

"What is it?"

"Time for another wish!"

Gohan mumbled a few select words. Plastering on his best grin, he said, "Oh goody! What is it now, Goten?" Goten grinned, gaining a special little glint in his eyes.

_Why do I know I'm going to regret this day?_

**~**

"Why _there_? When you can go anywhere else in the world– town," Gohan corrected himself quickly, then, eyeing Trunks, corrected himself again, "within reason _Why_ the _arcade_ that just happens to be smack-dab in the middle of the _mall_?"

Trunks smirked at the fairy, "Oh, I think you know"

_What does he mean by that?_

"Yeah! You've gotta! It has all the best games!" Goten piped up excitedly, once more bouncing at his brother's side.

"Oh great," Gohan rolled his eyes, enthusiasm lacking.

Goten grabbed the fairy's hand, tugging him toward the mall doors.

_Well I've already come this far_ He sighed, receiving yet another quizzical look from a passer-by. Gathering up what gumption he could, he walked forward toward the mall, slippers making a quiet clack on the stone walkway.

---

The arcade was buzzing with the sounds of games, loud squeaks, squawks and various other noises emitting from hyper children. The kids seemed not to notice Gohan in all his Tooth Fairy sparkling; the adults, on the other hand, were staring. Some parents even went so far as to cover their children's eyes. 

Gohan sighed. _This will all be over and behind me soon enough_

Goten and Trunks had been circling to room excitedly, looking at each game. After finding the game they just _had_ to play they ran back to Gohan, holding their hands out expectantly.

"What do you want now?" Gohan asked wearily.

"We need money for the games, Tooth Fairy."

Gohan patted his tutu before he remembered there wasn't a wallet hidden amongst the violently purple cloth. Sighing, he said, "But I don't have any more money, I gave it all to Goten already."

"A Tooth Fairy without money? Sounds more like a high school–" Gohan glared through his long eyelashes.

". That's okay, I'll use the tooth money!" Goten grinned, running back into the swarm of children.

Gohan sent Trunks a Look before pointing after his brother. As Trunks left, Gohan leaned heavily on the wall beside him. Tugging on his tutu he growled, "Damn thing, won't stay down."

"I can help you get that thing down, sweetie." Gohan nearly jumped out of his faux wings as a warm hand settled on his hip, hooking fingers underneath the waist-band of the tutu.

The teen turned quickly, pulling away from the touch and managing to rip the band in the process, dropping the tutu to the floor. 

"Whoa, hun, calm down."

Gohan glared, "Do _not_ touch me and do _not_ call me _hun_!" he yelled, still in his falsetto.

"Oh come on," the man before Gohan grinned, reaching another hand out to settle on Gohan's hip.

Gohan swatted the hand, "Don't touch me!"

The exchange between the two began to draw attention from the adults in the arcade.

"Sweetie, you're making a scene Now why do you just let me help you out of that leotard–"

Gohan grabbed the outstretched hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. The man's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and pain.

"Leggo!"

Gohan glared, squeezing tighter, delighting at the quiet cracking sounds. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Bitch! Let go!" The man brought his other hand up as if to slap Gohan.

With a flick of his wrist, Gohan sent the man crashing into the wall. Satisfied at the large hole, Gohan grinned, turning to face the stunned group of people staring at him.

_Uh-oh_ Bending and picking up his tutu, he managed to secure it in place. Giving a quick look around the now quiet room, he spotted a head of purple hair. 

"Goten, Trunks– time to leave!" He called in his falsetto.

"But we're not done!"

"Now!"

Trunks and Goten made there way to his side, grumbling all the while. Gohan gave a curt nod before taking their hands and leaving the arcade. Stunned parents stared as he left.

"Teen mothers," a woman sighed sadly, shaking her head.

**~**

"But we didn't even get to play! Why'd we leave anyway?"

Gohan blushed, "It was time to leave."

"We just got there."

"It was _time_ to _leave_." Annoyance played in the teen's voice.

"But _why_?" Trunks whined.

Gohan gave an annoyed sigh, "Do you want a third wish?" Both kids nodded. "Then shut up about this and make it!" He stomped ahead of the kids, muttering to himself.

"Wow the fairy's really moody."

"Must be PMS." Trunks snickered.

Goten gave his friend a quizzical look. "PMS?"

Trunks sighed. "Never mind, Goten." A grin lit Trunks' features. "Hey! I've got a third wish!"

"What?"

"Well ya know how we _never_ get to train in the gravity room when my dad's in there?" Goten nodded. "Well why not wish to be able to?"

A smiled spread across Goten's face. "Yeah!" He happily bounced up to his still-grumbling brother. "We wanna go to the gravity room!"

"Huh?"

"The third wish," Trunks stated, smirking.

Gohan paled. "You want to go to the gravity room? _Vegeta's_ gravity room?" Goten nodded. "Oh dear god."

The youngest demi-saiyan looked concerned. "What?"

"Yeah, what, _Tooth Fairy_? Can't grant us this small wish?"

Gohan had to fight the urge to throttle Trunks. He plastered on the best grin he could which turned out to be a small pursing of his lips. "Of course I can," he ground out, "but are you _sure_ you don't want to do anything else? Visit a zoo perhaps? I can do zoos"

Both children shook their heads.

"Gravity room, Fairy, pronto."

_Just my luck, _Gohan glanced at a clock on a nearby wall. _If the gods show me any favor Vegeta will be eating right about now._

"Fine then, hurry up." Gohan stopped on ahead of the children.

**~**

Gohan stepped cautiously onto the soil of Capsule Corp.

_Please don't let anyone see me, please don't let anyone see me_ He repeated the silent mantra as he had been doing for the passed ten minutes. He drudged ever forward in his pink slippers, easing his way toward the gravity room with two demi-saiyans in tow. Two giddy demi-saiyans. Two _loud_ demi-saiyans, that, if Gohan wasn't careful, would surely alert everyone at Capsule Corp. to their presence.

"Will you two shut up?" Gohan asked harshly in his cracking falsetto. The two demi-saiyans giggled louder. Gohan glared. Unfortunately that only brought more laughter. Gohan sighed, rolling his eyes.

---

Gohan peered into the small window in the gravity room's wall. Empty. Perfect. Now if it would only stay that way

"Move it you two, we haven't got much time."

Goten and Trunks didn't need any more urging. In an instant both were bouncing in side the gravity room. Gohan smirked; he could remedy their bouncing.

Shutting the door and moving swiftly to the main control unit, Gohan grasped the gravity control dial. With an evil-like grin, he turned the dial, increasing the gravity until it pulled the demi-saiyans to the floor.

"Hey! Uh!" Goten tried to lift his foot and just barely managed. "No fair, I can't move." A pout crossed his face.

Trunks jerked and tugged at his limbs to no avail. He glared at Gohan. "_Tooth Fairy_, this isn't what we wished for."

Gohan smirked though innocently said, "Oops?"

Trunks and Goten gave up on glaring at Gohan when they only received smiles from the fairy. Finally having his own time, Gohan tugged at his tutu.

"Finally this thing isn't riding me."

"Well that's more than I cared to know." A voice echoed through the chamber.

Gohan's eyes widened to impossible size. _Oh god, not him. Not him, not him, not him, not–_ "Vegeta." He turned to face the smaller saiyan.

Vegeta had to bite back his laughter in an attempt to look stern. Gohan glared. Vegeta lost it.

"Dad?" Trunks asked, finally being able to stomp through the gravity room.

Vegeta was curled up on the floor, holding his stomach and trying to breathe through peels of hysterical laughter. A low growl began to rumble through the air, emitting from one ticked off Tooth Fairy.

"Stop laughing, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at Gohan then broke into hysterics again.

Gohan growled, baring his teeth. Finally dropping his falsetto he ground out, "I said shut up!"

Goten and Trunks looked on in curiosity as Vegeta managed to pull himself up, slumping against a wall.

"I always knew Kakarotto's brats were crazy– but this! Oh Gohan, that look of yours is fitting." Vegeta smirked.

The air sizzled around the teen as he clenched his fists.

Goten titled his head and looked at his brother. "Gohan?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Duh, Goten."

"My brother is the tooth fairy? Cool!" 

"Goten," Trunks sighed, "Never mind."

"Shut up, Vegeta." Gohan growled. Vegeta cackled.

In an instant, a pinkish-purple blur flung itself at the downed saiyan with a defiant cry. Accompanying the sound of fists smashing into flesh was the occasional grunt of pain or cry of, I am NOT a fairy!'. 

The two boys watched in amusement, each easily following their elders' actions. Goten's eyes followed as a piece of pink leotard flew passed his head. Trunks mimicked his friend's actions as a chunk of black hair whizzed by his shoulder. 

A boot, pink fabric, a wing, blue spandex, and a chunk of _something_ glitter-covered lay strewn about the gravity room; both children were lucky to still be standing unscathed. Trunks and Goten blinked at the sight before them.

Vegeta or something resembling the small saiyan was lying close to the door of the gravity room– face smeared with glitter, a wing stuck in his hair, and pink smudges on knuckles.

Gohan, formally the Tooth Fairy, was sitting mid-air by the window– eyeshadow smeared, blush gone, various parts of his leotard missing and his tutu hung over his shoulder.

It was truly a sight to see.

It just so happened that at that moment Bulma chose to walk into the gravity room, careful to turn the gravity down first.

"Vegeta, I was wondering" She glanced around the room, eyeing all its contents. "Oh my"

Gohan opened one eye and glared, "I am the Tooth Fairy."

Bulma's eyes widened as she brought a fist up to cover her smile and coughed to hide her laughter. "Oh of course."

Vegeta groaned and sat up, glaring at Gohan. Bulma coughed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. With a smug look he asked, "Since when are you the Tooth Fairy, brat of Kakarotto?"

Gohan dropped his glare in exchange for a certain gleam in his eye.

"Oh, ever since _you_ became the Easter Bunny, Vegeta."

Before Vegeta could protest Trunks and Goten squealed.

"Vegeta is the Easter Bunny!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks grinned.

Bulma laughed, "Oh yes, I seem to recall a bunny costume in my closet"

Vegeta's face dropped in disbelief. "Woman," he started in a warning tone.

"Ah-ah, Vegeta, not unless the couch is comfy this time of the year." 

Snarling, Vegeta got up and stomped from the room.

Gohan grinned, "What kind of bunny costume, Bulma?"  
Bulma blushed and coughed, speaking around her hand, "Play-Boy Bunny."

Gohan got another gleam in his eye.

****

Dundundun! So what'd ya think?


End file.
